1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a foldable exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional stationary exercise bicycles and horse-riding exercisers are generally designed to have a non-retractable structure with a relatively large size. It is desirable to design a foldable exerciser with a combined function of the conventional stationary exercise bicycle and horse-riding exerciser.